An Angel Inside A Demon: Volume One
by Carnaboar
Summary: Description: Once there was a Great War that took place between vampires and all the other supernatural creatures. 16 years later after the war; the story revolves around a boy named Shouta Ishkimoijin. A "regular" high school student, with nothing set in mind for future. However as a new female student transfers to his class, things start to change in his surroundings...
1. Chapter 1 - 4

**Full Description:**

Once there was a Great War that took place between vampires and all the other supernatural creatures. 16 years later after the war; the story revolves around a boy named Shouta Ishkimoijin. A "regular" high school student, with nothing set in mind for future. However as a new female student transfers to his class, things start to change in his surroundings. Who is this girl? And what does she know about Shouta that he himself doesn't know...

**Backstory:**

Once there existed two powerful vampire clans; the Kishimojin and the Amaterasu. Both of them ruled over the supernatural world. Their existence would be described as destructive, cunning and violent. As time passed on, the other supernatural creatures grew tired and jealous of these two clans. Thus the Great War began in the 19th century; one where every supernatural creature united to put down these winged creatures dressed in Human form and any human witnesses were killed to remain anonymous. In the 20th century, the war had reached a conclusion. The two vampire clans were defeated and went into hiding. Thus the 1 century war had ended. However because of this tragic war, landscapes burned, cities were laid to ruins, many humans in the crossfire were slaughtered and the Earth was left scorned for many years to come. Though the two vampire clans were defeated, Maria Kishimojin; queen of one of the vampire clans survived, along with her recently born child. Fleeing for her and her child's life they escaped and migrated to Japan; a land full of humans. Hoping to start a new life...

**Prologue:**

Who is she? The one with bright red eyes and long, silver hair. Possessing inhuman supernatural strength and agility. Why am I still here, why do I sit in awe of her abilities? I kept saying to myself.

"We finally meet again" she spoke.

Her voice cut deep into my skin like butter sending shivers up my spine. Finally I unglued from the ground and I ran as fast as I could from the scene I had witnessed. However, when I had stared into her eyes, why did I sense sadness in them? Who is she? And what did she mean "again"...?

**Chapter 1:**

"Mom, hurry up, or else we'll be late for the birthday party!" I cried.

Walking out of our two story house, we decided that we'll walk to the location of the party. As we stopped at the traffic lights and waited for the human figure to glow. I saw something in the corner of my eyes. Almost like something was following us. Choosing to ignore it, we crossed the noisy street. Arriving to the location of the party, I immediately ran off and went to the sandbox. Planning to build Mt. Everest, I started scooping up sand with my bare but soft hands. I began with the base.….

"Shouta come and eat!" Shouted my mom.

Picking myself up from the sand box, I headed towards my mom. Seeing food already waiting for me at the picnic table, I reached out to grab the brat on my plastic party plate. However, midway through, familiar hands intercepted my hands and a voice came screaming.

"Shouta go wash your hands before you eat!" Exclaimed my mom.

Sighing, I sprinted to the bathroom and back, finally able to embrace the juicy tanginess of the brat. I felt happy and satisfied.

"Now go play with the others, since you're done eating" said my mom, looking over at my plate.

Excitedly, I got up from the table and went to play soccer with the others. The score was 5-3, and my team was losing. After some back and forth passing of the ball, they kicked the ball towards me. Stretching out my strides I moved to intercept the ball, but I missed the pass and it flew towards the street. Ignoring my surroundings, I chased after the ball to make up for my failure. However, as I ran through the street, I noticed a blueish and black car a yard away to the right of me….

BEEEEEEEEEEEP !

Beep, beep, beep, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP !  
The alarm clock rang; the time was 8:00am.  
Cluck.  
The automatic clock responded to my hand. Pulling my arm away from the clock, I reached and touched my forehead, the location of my scar, still there and textured from 11 years ago.

(Sigh)

**Chapter 2:**

Slowly and sluggishly I got up from my old, plain bed.

"Shouta, breakfast is ready ! Come down and eat before you go to school" shouted my mother from below the stairs.

"Coming!" I replied back to my mom.

Equipping my uniform, which was left on the bed and my watch next to the alarm clock, as well as an extra bag of clothing for later on, I headed out to another boring, slowish high school day.

Walking down the sidewalk and crossing the traffic lights, I spotted a sign pointing north to Northeast High School.

Strolling down the school hallways I spotted a sign saying: Class 2b; my homeroom. Finding my seat near the back left of the room or right if you stand and look from the front of the classroom; closest to the windows. I settled down and attempted to once again drift off into the lands of dreams, but I was interrupted.

(Bam!)

"How's it going Shouta?" Asked Kiyoshi.

"What do you want Kiyoshi?" I replied.

"I'm feeling great too, thanks for asking" stated Kiyoshi.

"Anyway, did you finish the assignment due for today?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Of course it's finished." I retorted.

"You should let me see it because we're like besties right?" Said Kiyoshi.

"Ummmmm.…" I muttered.

Ding Dong! The morning school bell rang, signifying that homeroom was about to begin.

"Too late" Kiyoshi replied with a sigh.

Heading over to his desk located in the back right of the room, he collapsed in the seat. I could feel his disappointment from where I sat...

Beeeeeeeeep! The dismissal bell finally rang. The time was 17:00. The school day was finally done.

"Hey Shouta, you doing anything after school? Asked Kiyoshi.

"Yeah, I got kendo practice after," I replied. "See ya tomorrow Kiyoshi." I said as I picked up my case and left the room to go to my kendo club.

**Chapter 3:**

When I entered the Kendo club room, I saw two people already sparring. The person on the right was overwhelming the person on the left and thus the match was decided then and there, with the person on the right as the winner. Getting my gear on, I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Shouta, let's go right now!" The voice belonged to Ryo, an upper classmen and the winner of the sparring match I witnessed when I arrived.

"I'm going to take back the top spot that you stole from me when you first joined the club" claimed Ryo.

Finally finishing putting on my gear I replied with confidence,

"There's no point in challenging me, because you already know I'll win."

"Come and prove it then" retorted Ryo.

Sighing, I headed towards the area in which he stood. Knowing that if I didn't accept his challenge, he probably wouldn't have given up pestering me.

"Bamboo or wooden sword?" I asked.

"Wood, obviously" replied Ryo.

Standing on the opposite side of the area, I prepared my stance: two hands in front, gripping onto my wooden sword's handle, my right foot just a little further out than my left. Controlling my breathing and concentrating my focus, I was ready. Ryo's stance was in the form of a quick draw, with his right foot leaning forward and with his left in the back as well as both his hands to the left, one holding the sword like a sheath and the other gripping onto his wooden sword's handle.

"Okay guys, first strike wins" the coach stated at the center of the arena.

"We begin when this coin hits the ground, understood?" The coach asked.

"Understood!" Ryo and I both said in sync.

Ding, the sound of the coin went. Flipping constantly, and falling.…

I closed my eyes and sighed one last time.

Ding !

When the coin touched the ground, I opened my eyes instantaneously. Then we both charged at each other. Ryo's slash was horizontal and swinging from the right. Seeing this I decided to swing my sword to the right as well, parrying the blades.

Clank!

The two swords clashed, but Ryo must have expected this, judging by his smile. Quickly regaining his stance from the parry, he slashed his sword upward into an uppercut. Realizing this, I jumped back and the slash from Ryo's blade took a couple of my black hair strands. Able to predict what my move was, Ryo swung his sword down with all his force. I responded by putting my sword up to guard against his attack, using both hands to support my blade.

Clank!

The two swords resonated. One of my knees contacted the ground in order to support my blade even more. Using all my strength I forced Ryo off. Regaining my stance, I finally decided to take the offensive. I quickly swung my sword right, and Ryo matched my blade. Using the parry force from the clash I quickly twirled around and swung my blade from the left. Matching me once more, I moved my sword to align up with my right shoulder. Then I swung my blade face up forming an uppercut (Since the wooden swords only had one edge and not two.). Ryo, hardly able to keep up with my quick attacks, barely dodges it. Taking this opportunity, instead of swinging down and using the force of my body, I decided to swing left once more to finish my combo. Ryo on the other hand, concluded that I would end my attack from above. So he moved to block, like I did previously. Upon seeing me, I swing from the left, and he was caught off guard. I eased up on my swing in order to prevent a serious injury to Ryo.

Click.

My wooden blade touched his gear. The match was decided.

"The winner is Shouta," the coach proclaimed.

Ryo, sighing, stated, "I'll win next time that's for sure."

Nodding, I turned away from Ryo and the coach and walked back to where my belongings were. Taking off my gear and putting it back into my locker, I also grabbed the extra bag of clothes from this morning and then I went to go take a shower. I kept this to myself, but Ryo has improved since our last match. But no matter what, the score was still 25 to 0, me with 25 and him with 0. As I finally got out of the shower, the club was finished for the day. Looking at my watch I noticed it was 18:30, so I decided to leave and head home.

**Chapter: 4**

Walking down the street I noticed a shadow following me. Not wanting to take the chance that it was a stalker, I decided to take a detour to my house. Instead of crossing at the traffic lights, I decided to turn right. Walking down the street and reaching another set of traffic lights, I turned left and crossed the street. But in the corner of my left eye I saw the shadow again. Wanting to confirm what it was I quickly turned around but saw nothing. Looking forward now, I decided to keep walking, in between the next two stores, there was an alleyway. As I got right in front of it, I quickly turned and ran into it. Checking my watch, it was already 19:00. The sun was already setting and the moon was beginning to rise. Running left and right in the alleyway, I finally arrived at an opening into a driveway for loading trucks of a store. Sighing and coughing, I caught my breath.

"Hey you!" screamed an unfamiliar voice.

Turning to my right I noticed three men sticking to the shadows and leaning on the wall. They were dressed in sleeveless shirts and saggy sweat pants. Their faces made them appear to be close to 25 years old.

"Hey you, what do think you're doing here?" One of the men questioned.

"Yeah, this is our territory." The other man stated.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave right away" I replied as I started walking towards the street.

"You think you can just run away like nothing happened?" one of the men said, getting off the wall and walking towards me.

Seeing what was going to happen, I decided it was best to run from the situation. However as I got ready to run, the man, who probably ran while I wasn't paying attention, grabbed me by the neck collar. Choking, I saw the other two men start to walk over. The next moment I felt a pain by my stomach. It was a punch. Next I was tossed to the ground next to full trash bags. The next thing I noticed was the excruciating pain I felt everywhere. The three men were kicking me vigorously. Not even waiting to take turns, they just kept kicking with all they had. Covering my head which was the most crucial part, I felt pain everywhere on my body constantly.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" Shouted an unfamiliar voice coming from the alleyway.

The kicking stopped.

"My, my, what do we have here." One of the men claimed.

Looking up from my position, I saw a figure no bigger than me. It had long, silky silver hair and it's eyes glowed crimson. The very next moment it disappeared. Then I heard one of the men screaming right next to me. Turning to look, the figure I saw previously was right next to me. However, I saw that their hand was stabbed through one of the men's stomach. Their hand was stained with dark rose blood and the owner of the stomach had a dumbfounded expression. As the figure took their hand out, the man fell backwards and blood leaked out from his wound staining the cement. I then heard another scream as another one of the three men flew through the air and into the wall. Looking closely I saw the man that was thrown had broken his neck, leaving a giant ruby mark in the wall. Lastly, looking at the last of the three men; he was shaking continuously. Then, like he weighed as much as a feather, he was tossed into the sky. When he fell to a certain height, his mouth tasted leather and he flew towards the shutter - for loading cargo onto the trucks - and smashed right through it.

Sitting up now, I looked forward and saw the figure from before. It had a feminine outline, so I concluded it was a girl. She walked closer to me, as our eyes aligned, my head started to hurt. I figured it probably hurt because one of the thugs did kick me in the head before I was able to shield it. Who is she? The one with bright red eyes and silver long hair? Possessing inhuman supernatural strength and agility? Why am I still here, why do I sit in awe of her abilities? I kept saying to myself.

"We finally meet again" she spoke.

Her voice cut deep into my skin like butter sending shivers up my spine. Finally, I unglued from the ground and I ran as fast as I could from the scene I had witnessed. However when I had stared into her eyes, why did I sense sadness in them? Who is she? And what did she mean "again"…..?


	2. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Shouta you'll be fine, okay? Don't worry, the doctors will make sure you'll live," cried my mom.

"Why did I ever tell you to go play soccer with the others kids?" My mom spoke in a teary voice.

The two doors shut with a loud BANG!

Beep, beep, beep, BEEEEEEEEEP!  
The alarm clock rang once again.  
Clunk!  
The clock responded.  
Sitting up in my bed I recalled what happened to me.

"A dream … right? Or was it?" I thought.

"Who was she?" I whispered to myself.

Reminiscing about the "incident" yesterday, I got up from my warm bed. Standing up I looked at the clock. It read 8:05 am.

"Shouta breakfast is ready, come down and eat!" screamed my mom.

Putting on my usual clothing I went downstairs to breakfast.

"Hey Shouta!" spoke Kiyoshi.

Looking to the right, I saw Kiyoshi walking towards me.

"Hello Kiyoshi" I mumbled.

"Did you hear apparently we're getting a new transfer student today?" stated Kiyoshi.

"Thats good to know," I spoke with an uninterested voice.

"And apparently its going to be a girl!" Kiyoshi excitedly spoke.

Ding Dong! The homeroom bell rang.

Kiyoshi was standing next to me, and quickly walked towards to his own desk. After that our homeroom teacher walked in.

Following her was a girl about the same size as us. She had long brunette hair and sapphire eyes. Somehow, I could sense that though she appeared to be shy, she was actually very confident.

"Alright class, this is our new transfer student. I'll leave the introduction to her and make sure she feels welcomed to the class," our homeroom teacher spoke.

The student walking behind her, stepped up, and faced the class.

"Hello, my name is Aina Matreasua. Nice to meet you all." She spoke in calm and happy tone.


	3. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Well then class, since Aina has introduced herself, we shall start class and Aina you may sit where ever there is an open desk," spoke the teacher.

Nodding at the teacher, Aina walked right a little, then she turned to face the class and continued walking down the aisle of the desks.

Looking around the classroom, I saw two empty desks. One was on the opposite side of the classroom and the other one was located just to the right of me. The moment the teacher finished her speech, Aina walked right, then down the aisle. Her destination: the desk located next to me. Now to be perfectly honest, I don't mind sitting next to girls. However, something bugs me about her. Stopping at the empty desk to the right of me, she looked over at me.

"Hello Shouta," she spoke in a friendly voice.

Dumbfounded, the moment she spoke to me and said my name, I heard whispers of my classmates. Trying to ignore all the gossip, my eyes met with Aina's and my heart started to run a marathon and my brain started to hurt. To be specific, my scar ached heavily. Biting my tongue, I tried to keep myself from screaming.

Looking at her, I attempted to speak.

"Nice to meet you."

And with that, Aina sat down in her new proclaimed seat. 

Beep!  
The end of the day bell sang. Finally the school day was done. Getting up from my desk, I prepared to leave for the kendo club. However, in the corner of my eyes, I saw Aina smiling. Having gathered all my things, I tried to head out. However, an obstacle appeared in my way. It was Kiyoshi.

"Can we talk?" he spoke.

Nodding at Kiyoshi, we went out into the hallway. Then suddenly Kiyoshi slapped me on the shoulder with an enormous smile.

"What was that in the beginning of class, huh? Do you know her? What's your relationship? How far have you guys gotten?" Kiyoshi spoke in an energetic and happy tone.

"What are you talking about? I don't even know her," I spoke in an annoyed tone.

"Now if you'll excuse me, if that was all you wanted to talk about, I'm going to my Kendo club," I proclaimed.

Leaving the hallway to my classroom I headed towards the club room. When I opened the door I noticed it was empty.

"Hello, anyone here!?" I screamed as I walked in.

Hearing no responses, I concluded there was no meeting today. As such, I headed back towards the exit. However, as I strolled to the door, it suddenly opened and a girl with brown hair and azure eyes walked in.

"Hmmm, so this is where you go after school," she exclaimed.

Walking into the club room, she looked around. Then after satisfying her eyes, she look at me once again.

"Um... May I help you?" I asked, to break the awkwardness.

"Not with anything in here you can't, Shouta," she retorted.

"What do you need then? And how exactly do you know my name, when I never even introduced myself to you, Aina?" I questioned.

"Simple… it's because I'm your fiancée," she proclaimed.


	4. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Wha.…." I exclaimed with a dumbfounded expression.

"Who would have thought you'd forget your own fiancée," she stated.

"What are you talking about, I don't have a fiancée," I finally said after unglueing my mouth.

"Hmmm. Wow, she really did make you forget everything," she said in an astonished voice. "No matter, what will be will be," she followed up calmly.

As I was about to question her, the door to the club room opened. The person who poked their head in was the coach.

"Oh, Shouta, I forgot to mention this to you yesterday, but we don't have a club meeting today because this room is going to get cleaned later today and during the weekend. So, I'll have to ask you to head home right away," said the coach, perfectly ignoring Aina who was next to me.

"Alright then, I'll head home," I replied.

As soon as our conversation had ended, the coach stepped out of the room. I tightened my grip on my bags and got ready to leave. Neglecting the surrounding, I started heading towards the exit. However, something snuck up behind me and got really close to my ear.

"I'll see you again, Shouta," it whispered.

Quickly sending shivers up my spine, I turned around and saw Aina. She was slightly tiptoeing and leaned backed from her forward position. And with that she headed towards the exit. Stunned a little, I soon followed her out of the exit.

Once I arrived outside of the school the time was 18:20. Looking around I barely saw any students left. After confirming my surroundings, I started to walk home. As the traffic lights turned red I stopped and waited to cross. Reminiscing the past, I realized this was when I took a detour the day before, in order to escape whatever was following me. Ignoring the pressure to go back to "that" scene, I crossed over the street as the "walk" figure glowed. I continued to walk towards my house until I reached the front door of my house. I put my school bags down and dug around my pocket to find my house key. Opening the door to my house I noticed it was strangely "different." Ignoring this feeling I walked in and closed the door behind me.

The time was now 20:00. I found myself downstairs eating dinner with my mother.

"So, how was school today?" my mom asked.

"Same as always. Nothing new, nothing different," I answered.

"Really, nothing strange happened today? You sure?" retorted my mom.

"Yes, nothing happened. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to my room to finish my homework," I spoke in an annoyed tone.

Getting up from the table and pushing my chair back in, I grabbed my plate and put it into the sink. Then I headed up to my room, as I previously stated. Arriving into my room, I sat down at my desk.

(Sigh)


	5. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

The next day I slept in till 11:00 am since it was Saturday. What awoke me was the sound of a bell ringing ferociously. Confused and drowsy I forced myself out of my bed and went downstairs to the front door.

As I approached the front door, I looked through the peeping hole. What I saw was a girl with brunette hair and ocean eyes, dressed in a lilac v-neck t-shirt with a black sweater on top and straight jeans with oxford shoes on. I reacted by quickly stepping back and hiding behind the door.

"Why is she here? And how does she know where I live?" I questioned myself in a shocked voice, for the person in front of my house was none other than Aina Matreasua, the new transfer student and the one claiming she is my fiancée.

"Are you just gonna hide behind the door or are you going to let me in, Shouta," Ania spoke.

"What are you doing here? And how do you know where I live?" I questioned.

"What are you talking about? I'm your fiancée! Of course I know where you live," she answered happily.

"Then why are you here?" I asked, disappointed with the other question's answer.

"Because we're going on a DATE, that's why," she answered proudly and happily.

...

"Are you insane! We just met and I never agreed to this "Date"," I shouted back.

"What's with all the noise and shouting," spoke a voice from behind.

Turning around I saw my mother. Judging from her appearance, she was about to head out.

"Who are you talking to Shouta?" she asked.

"No one, no one at all. I'm talking to myself. Haha haha," I spoke back.

BANG! BANG! I heard from behind.

"Now let me in already! Geez, I've been standing out here for a while now and your neighbors are looking at me with weird faces," Aina shouted from the other side of the door.

(A few minutes later)

"Hello, I'm Shouta's mother. Nice to meet you."

"Hello, I'm Aina Matreasua, a friend of Shouta."

In the few minutes that had passed, I found myself sitting at the kitchen table along with my mother and the mysterious Aina, who randomly showed up at our house today, claiming that we're going on a date.

"So what brings you to our house today, Miss Aina?" my mother asked.

"Well, yesterday after school Shouta came up to me and asked me out on a date. So, by saying yes to him, it's the reason why I'm here right now," Aina replied with a happy and cheerful voice

"I see, well I'm finally glad my son has started to become a man," my mother spoke in a proud voice while looking over at me.

Finding myself in a predicament, I had no idea what to say. "This "girl" is just unbelievable, there's no way I would actually ask her out," I told myself.

"So Shouta, how long are going to stay dressed like that before you get ready for your "own" date," my mother said while looking at me.

About to say something, I closed my mouth and sighed, for it was obvious that if I said I didn't want to go out on a date that I apparently initiated, my mom would not be too happy. So, giving up and not saying anything, I got up at the table and went upstairs to prepare myself for what was to come.


	6. Chapter 9

**Chapter: 9**

"Alright Shouta, I'm leaving first," I heard my mom shout.

"Okay then, see you later," I replied.

After getting dressed in the "appropriate" attire, I headed downstairs to where Aina was waiting. As I walked down the stairs, she greeted my new appearance with a friendly smile. Walking outside with Aina, I found myself being stared at by the neighbors.

"So, where are we going today?" I asked.

"You know, the boy is usually the one who has everything planned for a date," Ania retorted.

"Well sorry to disappoint you," I responded.

With that we started walking down the sidewalk with no destination set. After a while we found ourselves shopping at a nearby mall, inside a clothes shop called Marina's Fashion.

In front of me, Aina was looking at some jeans and shirts. Slowly she moved her hands across the hangers that held clothes on them. With a few mumbles here and there, I could tell she was frustrated.

"There's just too many good ones, I don't know what to pick," Aina kept muttering to herself.

"Are you done yet? My legs hurt from standing up for so long," I said.

When I finished my sentence, Aina looked over at me with an annoyed expression. Then suddenly her face lit up happily as though she wasn't annoyed at all.

(Hands clapped together)

"Hey Shouta, if you want me to hurry up there is one thing you can do to help me speed up," Aina spoke with a such a friendly voice that it was actually scary.

"What is that?" I spoke in a cautious voice.

"Hold these," Ania exclaimed.

In the few seconds that had past, I found myself carry multiple items of clothing.

"Hey! Thats too much, I can't grip all of them!" I shouted at Ania.

Not listening to what I was saying, Ania walked away towards the dressing rooms.  
Trying not to stumble I followed Ania, putting all the clothes that had piled on me into the changing room that Ania had chosen. I walked out and found a seat near the changing room.

A few minutes later, following my relaxation on heaven's holy chair, I heard the changing door lock click open. Stepping out, Aina was wearing a black dress with nude flats.

Looking at me she smiled and asked,

"Well, how do I look?"

"Good," I answered as I recovered from my stun.

That would be a lie, she looked way more than good. She was beautiful, not even the stars in the black sky could match her.

"Okay then, let's get this one," she answered.

Putting all the extra clothes she got into hamper, we moved to the check out.

Stepping out of the store with Ania on my right side, I noticed a familiar figure in the corner of my left eye. The figure was Kiyoshi. Luckily he hadn't noticed us, because if he did,I know he wouldn't drop this "date" topic with me at school or anywhere.

Grabbing Ania's hand, we ran right until we reached an electronics store called "Zap the Savior." Trying to catch my breath, I look behind us to see if Kiyoshi had tried to follow us. Not seeing him, I felt a sigh of relief.

"Wow, this is pretty bold of you," Ania spoke between the huffs and puffs.

"What are you talking about?" I answered.

Looking at her, I finally realized what she was talking about. When I had saw Kiyoshi, I moved without thinking. In doing so my hand had connected with Ania's hand. Thus, we were now holding hands.

Trying to let go, I apologized to Ania. However as I tried to let go of her hand, Ania's hand started to grip my hand more firmly to the point where I felt extreme pain.

"Owowowow!" I exclaimed.

"Hmph. If you're going to grab someone's hand on a date, then you might as well hold hands the entire time," Ania proclaimed.

"Okay," I answered in a pained voice.

As I spoke, I felt the pain leave from my hand, though it had not been released from the grips of Ania.

"So, where do you want to go next?" I asked.

"I'm a little hungry, to be honest. So let's go to the lunch area and get something to eat," Ania immediately replied, as if she was expecting my question.

And with that we both walked to the lunch area, whilst still holding hands, of course.


	7. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

As we both found our way to a suitable table to sit down at, we both ate our lunch. When we finished eating our food, grabbing Ania's food scraps and my own, I headed over to the garbage can to throw away the wrappers. Coming back to the table, I noticed Ania in a deep thought. As I sat down, Ania came to her wits and looked over at me, or at least I think it was me. However, that wasn't the case; for Ania was looking past me at another figure. Looking behind me, I saw the worst thing in the world…

It was Kiyoshi, the last person I wanted to see. This time he seemed to have noticed us. Smiling at us with the biggest grin of the world, or more specifically at me. He walked toward us, along with a girl by his side. Seeing the situation as it will unfold, I put my face on the table. Seconds later, I heard the seat next to me squeak. Having accepted what was happening, I brought my head up; expecting to see Kiyoshi right beside me. However instead I saw Ania sitting beside me. Looking forward I saw Kiyoshi take Ania's previous seat, in which now we were face to face and the girl beside him previously, was sitting next to him facing Ania.

Sighing first, I decided to start the conversation.

" Hello Kiyoshi, what brings you to the mall on this fine day?"

"Hello Shouta and Ania. I'm doing great today so thanks for asking. As for you other question, I'm here today with "my" girlfriend; Jasmine. And as it is were we're on a date right now. However seeing you two here, I just thought "why the heck not" and came over. Now for my question; what brings you two here today?" Kiyoshi asked with a big smile on his face.

Expecting this exact question, I already made up a lie to cover this whole story up. I opened my mouth to answer the question, however … Ania beat me to it.

"Wow, what a coincident, were both also on a date right now" Ania replied.

The moment Ania spoke that one word; I hoped she wouldn't say in front of anyone out loud. My jaws suddenly felt the force of gravity much harder than my body felt it. Thus it was too late now to tell my lie.

Following what Ania had said, Kiyoshi immediately formed an even larger grin.

"Congratulations, Shouta. You managed to find a girlfriend" Kiyoshi said with no change to his massive grin.

"Quit your smiling already" I said to Kiyoshi with an annoyed tone.

"And for your information, I hadn't planned to go anywhere today, so this is as much as a surprise to me as it is to you" I added.

"What ever you say Shouta, and seeing as this conversation isn't ever going to change, I'll see you later" Kiyoshi responded, while getting up from his seat.

"Yeah that's right, well anyway see you at school" I spoke.

And with that, Jasmine also got up with a big smile on her face. Looking at Ania, she was also smiling. I came to the conclusion that while me and Kiyoshi were having our conversation. Ania and Jasmine had a talk to talk and were now besties. After Kiyoshi and Jasmine took a turn into another part of the mall, Ania got up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"The bathroom, where else" Ania replied.

"Oh okay then, I'll wait for you" I said.

15 minutes had passed since Ania had went to the bathroom. Getting a little worried, I got up from seat in order to go see if Ania was okay. But as I got up, I saw Ania exit the bathroom and stroll her way back to me.

"What?" Ania asked when she reached me.

"Nothing, let's go" I spoke back to Ania.

After that we both continued our so called "date"and finally, now we were heading back home. Though Ania wanted to take a detour through the park, even though the sun had set long ago I decided to follow along with her idea. Then as we were walking strolling in the park, suddenly something grabbed onto my arm ... it was Ania.

"What are you doing?" I asked Ania in a panic type voice.

"Nothing, I'm just doing what couples usually do" she answered.

If I had learned anything on this "Date" it would be that: it's pointless to stop Ania from doing what she wants. So, after her reply I chose not to say anything or resist.

However as we were walking home, I got a bad feeling. And in that moment Ania pushed me to the side and then jumped up.

As Ania pushed me aside, I rolled across onto the grass. Trying to get up, I looked around and saw Ania at least 10 feet in the air. She then landed on the ground, with almost no effort at all.

"Hmm, you guys sure are brave to ruin my date" Ania spoke in a calm but angry voice.

Following her talk, I saw 10 shadows come out of the dark.

"She's not the target, kill the boy!" I heard one of them say.

And in that moment I looked back at Ania. As though the moon knew what was happening, it unleashed its light on Ania. Ania in turn, looked at the others with a killing glare. Thus her hair started to turn a different color, particularly silver and her eyes started turning blood red. Following that exact moment, my scar; which was fine during the whole date, started hurting really bad. It was way worse then when I first felt it, it was as though someone was hitting my head with a sledge hammer. Following the pain, I feel back on my side and touched my scar. It was still hurting and I could barely keep my eyes from closing.

Though I wished I had kept them closed ...


	8. Author Notes 1

**Hello, Fellow Readers!**

Now, first of all I just want to thank you all who have read up to this point and I hope you continue on reading chapters to come.

As of now, if you aren't aware, I am taking a little break, meaning that chapter 11 won't be coming out for a while. However there is no cause for concern, for I already have Chapter 11 written and am currently in the midst of revising and editing it to continue on with the story. Thus, when the time comes to release chapter 11, there should be no delay in its upload. Also, I am proud to announce that chapters from now on will have Subtitles, in which they will give a hint of what the next Chapter is going to be about.

So, I wanted to write this letter to you guys; the community, as thanks for at least checking out my story and reading along.

**Important:** In case you are wondering and have not checked out my release schedule, for my chapters located on my profile, **Chapter 11; Moonlight Dance,** will and shall be released on July 4, 2015, USA time.

So, thanks again and until then, look forward to the next chapter. :)

-Carnaboar


	9. Chapter 11 Moonlight Dance

**Chapter 11; Moonlight Dance:**

Today's date: Saturday, March 14. I had no plans for this day, besides sleeping in and thus restoring my stamina. However, a certain obstacle appeared before me, too big to climb over. The obstacle was none other than Ania Matreasua. When she popped up at my door on that day, it changed everything around me...

* * *

After my date with Shouta, I managed to convince him to go walking in the park with me. Walking side by side I decided to grab hold of Shouta's arm.

"What are you doing?" Shouta asked me in a cute and panic voice.

"Nothing, I'm just doing what couples usually do," I replied in a smiling voice.

After I spoke, Shouta looked at me with a defeated face. I came to the conclusion that he had finally stopped resisting me. Happy as I were at that moment, I suddenly felt a strong killing intent from all around us. In that exact moment, I knew that this confrontation was going to happen eventually, but not so soon. Though no matter, I knew what I needed to do.

Quickly I pushed Shouta to the side and jumped up, and in that exact moment where we were before, a huge crack appeared and engraved itself into the cement. Landing from my jump, I saw 10 shadows appear from the darkness. They appeared to be human, however I spoke too soon as some of them started to change from their human form. After morphing from their human borrowed bodies, I saw that 7 of them were goblins and the other 3 were dark elf wizards.

"Hmm, you guys sure are brave to ruin my date," I spoke in a calm and angry voice.

"She's not the target, Kill the boy!" One of the goblins spoke, possibly the leader of the group.

As the goblin leader issued the order, the others started to run and cast their magic towards Shouta, who in turn was still laying on the ground from my push. Seeing this happen, I had no other choice. I closed my eyes and calmed my breathing. Then by diving deep down into my soul I saw a silver chain around a golden door. Grabbing the chain, I ripped it off the golden door and a large light flashed out as it opened.

Instantaneously after ripping the chain off and the door opening, I felt my body changing. Opening my eyes now I saw silver long hair protruding from my head and my eyes enhanced, in which that the goblins and mages who were running and chanting their attacks at Shouta were moving like snails. Flexing my back, I brought my enormous wings forward. They were of the color crimson red and orange, followed along with dark black outlines. After confirming my transformation, I moved my wings back to my back and protruded them out like hands grabbing hold of the night sky.

Wasting no time I flapped my wings and a gust of wind pushed me forward. I glided and sprinted at the goblins who were running at Shouta. Seeing as they were moving so slow in my perspective, I ran in front of them and punched the goblin in the front. When my hand collided with the goblin's face, he flew back doing multiple black flips in the air. Seeing how fast I was the goblins' faces behind the one I punched changed into shock.

"No way, this can't be possible!" a goblin shouted.

"Your kind is suppose to be extinct!" one of the goblins announced.

"I didn't sign up for this!" another goblin stated.

"Hmph, since you guys aren't human, I guess I don't need to hold back," I spoke aloud to all of the goblins and elves.

Using this moment, I ran around to the right of a goblin still in awe. Lifting my right leg, I kicked the goblin in the chest and thus he flew above and past Shouta into the trees. Then I charged forward and punched another goblin in the stomach and he went flying. Then I quickly shifted to the left, seeing a fireball just past me. After dodging the fire ball, I bolted at the elf wizards who were located in the back, moving so fast they couldn't react, and I lifted my left leg and kicked one wizard into another wizard. Following, I kicked the remaining wizard up to my chest and slammed him down with both of my my hands clutched together. Following seconds later, the ground in which I slammed the wizard on cracked with such force it looked like a meteor had crashed landed in that exact location.

Looking up, I ran towards the remaining four goblins. They stared at me with fear, however I didn't soften my blows against them. Jumping up, I kicked another goblin into his comrade and then I got in between the remaining two. Stretching both my right arm and left arm, I pounded backwards into their stomachs sending them flying behind me. Then I saw the goblin in which I kicked his comrade at raise his head.

"I curse you and your whole race!" he shouted furiously.

I then walked toward the goblin, who I came to the conclusion was the leader and grabbed his head. Lifting him up, I smiled. Then I focused all my strength into clutching his head.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he screamed as I increased the pressure.

Until finally there was a big popping sound. And fresh goblin blood smeared onto my face. Looking around at the surroundings, there were craters in the ground and goblin and elf blood all over the place.

I then looked at Shouta. He, in return, looked at me with great terror in his eyes. Then in a faint whisper he spoke,

"This … Can't …. Be …. Real …!"

Following that statement, his head fell onto the ground and he fainted. Walking over to Shouta, now fainted, I lifted his upper body and laid his head on my thighs. I touch his head with my blood stained hands and moved it across to where the scar on his face was located.

"This is what they deserve for ruining my date," I whispered to the wind and Shouta; still unconscious.

"_In conclusion, this little skirmish was their idea, not mine, so I just simply responded in self defense. However I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy this," I spoke to myself._

Then I looked at the moon, who still glowed in the sky. I raised my hand up and the moonlight shined on it, then I moved it to my face. Next I moved my face forward and licked the blood still stained to my hand.

"It's been awhile since I've tasted fresh blood," I told myself as I continued to smile into the darkness of the night.


	10. Chapter 12 Unexpected Turns

**Chapter 12; Unexpected Turns:**

Beep! Beep! Beep!  
"Click"  
I sat up in my bed.

_"Huh, when did I get home?"_ I spoke to myself.

"Shouta! Come down and eat before you go to school," I heard my mom shout.

_"What, it's Monday already?"_ I spoke to myself as I looked at my watch and saw the date imprinted inside the glass.

Getting up from bed, I dressed in my usual uniform and grabbed some of my clothes and stuffed them inside my bag for Kendo club. Finishing this I went downstairs towards the kitchen.

"Hey, why is today Monday, shouldn't it be Sunday right now?" I questioned my mom.

"Its Monday, trust me. On Sunday all you did was sleep, for crying out loud, you were so tired I couldn't even wake you up for breakfast, let alone dinner." My mom spoke in an astonished voice.

"My goodness, I guess that date you took Ania on must have been very exciting for you to sleep the whole next day," my mom added in a happier tone.

Astonished at what my mom said, I simply sighed as I knew there's no way to turn back time. Without replying to my mom, I just quietly finished my breakfast.

"Alright I'm done so I'm going to head out now." I spoke standing up from my chair, as well as breaking my mom's happy humming.

"Oh okay, have fun at school today!" My mom replied.

"And tell Ania I said Hi" she added.

Stumbling at what my mom said, I managed to get out of the house and started heading towards school...

As I walked to school, I took the time to reminisce about my date with Ania. We had gone to the mall and then later we went home. However, as I remembered Saturday, I got a sick feeling because I also recalled meeting Kiyoshi at the mall and how he found out I was on a date with Ania.

Hoping that Kiyoshi won't bring that subject up, I walked into my familiar classroom and took a seat at my usual place. Five minutes after I sat down, Kiyoshi entered the classroom and headed straight for me.…

I looked away but I could still sense a big smile coming from Kiyoshi. Then I noticed the footsteps had stopped right next to me. I turned and looked …

"How's it going buddy!" Kiyoshi spoke with a joyous smile on his face.

"What do you want Kiyoshi?" I retorted.

"I just wanting see my very best friend all 'grown' up now," he replied.

"Forget the topic you are about to speak about!" I commanded Kiyoshi.

"Okay fine … I'll leave it alone because you insist," he retorted.

"Thank you," I replied.

At that moment I saw the door to our classroom open and Ania entered the room. At that moment I just realized: _why do I call Ania by her first name? We don't even know each other that well, so why does it feel so natural?_

"Good morning Shouta," Ania spoke.

After snapping out of my brain, I panicked as I realized Ania was right beside me. I hadn't noticed that she had walked towards me while I was thinking.

"Good morning Matreasua," I finally spoke once I managed to recollect my thoughts.

"Why did you call me by last name?" Ania spoke.

"Uh, because we don't really know each other that well" I replied.

"What are you talking about, we went on a date together! We do know each other really well," she spoke out loud.

At that moment all the conversations in the classroom ceased as everyone looked at us. After 2 minutes of complete silence, everyone started whispering to each other.

Panicked at what she had spoke, I stood up quickly and grabbed Ania's hand and dragged her into the hallway.

"What are you thinking!?" I spoke in a panicked voice.

"What, I'm just telling you so you call me by my first name like you did before," Ania spoke.

"But you didn't have to go say it all out in front of everyone!" I retorted.

"Does it really matter who knows?" Ania questioned.

At that moment, once again I knew I could not win against her.

"Fine, I'll call you by your first name" I spoke, giving in.

"There, now that's better," Ania spoke in cheerful voice.

We ended our conversation in the hallway and both went back into the classroom. As we reentered the room and found our way back to our desks, I still heard faint whispers from the other students. I sighed at the fact that now everyone knew what was going on. At that moment the bell rang signaling the start of first hour…

"Matreasua, can you tell me the three significant battles that took place during the Persian Wars between Greece and Persia and the results of each battle?" The teacher questioned.

"The three significant battles were: the battle at Marathon, Thermopylae Pass, and Salamis. The main reason the battle of Marathon happened was because Athens decided to support a revolt against Persia. Thus the Persians then decided to take Athens, however they were repelled by Greek soldiers at the shore banks. The next battle was at Thermopylae Pass between the 300 Spartans and 10,000 Persians. Though the Spartans did lose the battle to the Persians, they kept them at bay for three days, so it was considered a Greek victory. The battle at Salamis was a navy battle, where Athens used their navy to sink Persian ships and when the Persians abandoned ship and reached the shore, the Spartans were there waiting to cut all of them down. So, the three battles consisting of Marathon, Thermopylae and Salamis were the most significant and all resulted in Greek victory," Ania replied to the teacher while standing up.

There was complete silence in the room as soon as Ania finished answering the question.

"Correct, hands down!" the teacher spoke in an astonished voice.

Ania nodded at the teacher and sat back down. As we all recovered from Ania's intellectual answer, the teacher continued on with the lecture.

Ding Dong! The final bell rang. Getting up and bowing to the teacher, I grabbed my stuff.

"Hey Shouta, are you heading to Kendo club again?" Kiyoshi spoke.

"Yep, so I'll see you later," I replied as I started heading out of the room.

While walking towards the door, Ania intercepted me midway.

"Can I help you?" I asked Ania.

"Yes please. Since I just transferred I haven't joined any clubs yet, so I think I'm going to join Kendo club. That way we'll be together all the time!" Ania replied with a big smile on her face.

**Next Time: Chapter 13; Kendo Club**


	11. Chapter 13 Kendo Club

**Chapter 13; Kendo Club:**

Walking into the club room it was the same as always - people sparring with each other in every direction.

"Hmmmm, so this is what it looks like when people are actually here," Ania exclaimed as we walked towards the coach.

Reaching the coach, he look up at both of us.

"May I help you Shouta and your guest?" he asked.

"Yes, this is Ania Matreasua, a new transfer student and she wants to join Kendo Club," I replied.

"Oh, alright. Matreasua please come with me to my office so I can put you on our roster" He spoke towards Ania.

As the two started heading towards the office, I; myself went to my locker, equipping my gear and grabbing a wooden sword. I went to a hidden spot away from prying eyes and started practicing by myself.

Swinging down with faint breaths and fixing my stances, I then moved to work on my speed. The stance I chose was for rushing: both hands holding onto the grip lifted up to match my ear, blade facing up, my left leg bent forward and my right leg located in the back was straight but leaning forward as well. I then took a breath and closed my eyes.

Inside my head I saw a falcon soaring in the sky. By tucking in both of it's wings it dove down cutting through the sky with incredible speed.

I opened my eyes quickly and moved forward, then by moving both of my arms, I jabbed into the empty space. Following, I jumped back and moved my blade to the front. With both hands still gripping onto the handle, I then swung right and left, backing up I followed with an uppercut then a solid swing down. Next, dropping my left hand on the sword's handle, I swung back up with the blade facing up. Following, I then moved back to my original stance of rushing; moving forward again I jabbed into the wall and instantaneously the sword snapped as it contacted the wall.

Finished, I dropped my stance and took a deep breath, relaxing my muscles.

_"Oops, guess I was so focused to notice that I moved from one side of the area to the other and close enough to the wall in order to break the sword no less. Oh man, coach isn't going to be too happy about this"_ I spoke to myself.

Then suddenly I saw something in the corner of my eye, something I had not noticed until now; it was Ania. She had on the Kendo gear and held a wooden in her right hand.

"Wow! Aren't you fast and strong" Ania exclaimed.

"Ummm, how long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Hmm, since the part when you swung sideways" she replied.

"Oh … Wait a minute how did you even find me? No one ever looks here" I questioned.

"Well, when I finished putting on the gear, I came out and tried to find you. However you were no where to be found so I asked the coach and he said to look over here" She retorted.

"Figures he'd know" I shouted out loud.

Moving forward and bending down, I grabbed the other half of the sword I broke.

"Man, this makes 5 I broke since I joined" I muttered.

"So, is there something you want with me?" I asked standing back up and looking at Ania.

"There is, please be my sparring partner" she replied, bowing towards me.

**Next Time: Chapter 14; Spar**


	12. Chapter 14 Spar

**Chapter 14; Spar:**

Finding a location with an equal space in the club room, I found myself facing Ania. She had previously asked to be my sparring partner and I,of course accepted, bringing us to where we are now. The weapon we decided to use against each other was the wooden blade. However, the coach was hesitant to give me another one because I had already broken five of them.

"Now I'm going to give you another one, so if you do break it. Kiss your chances of ever using a wooden sword again, understood?" the coach spoke while taking the broken sword in my hands.

"Understood, sir" I replied as he handed me another wooden sword.

As I stood on the opposite side facing Ania, I observed her stance; her right hand was holding onto the sword, while her left hand was free and she was also leaning forward slightly. From this I deduced that she was a one handed user while for me, the stance I chose was two handed with my posture straight.

"Same as always; first strike wins. You both will begin when I count down to 0, understood?" the coach spoke.

Ania and I nodded.

"3…..2…..1…..0!" the coach shouted.

With this Ania and I rushed each other. I took the offensive first, swinging right. Ania then moved to blade quickly and deflected my swing. As I tried to regain my stance, Ania quickly took her left hand and gripped onto the sword. Then she took a familiar position; my rushing stance from when I was practicing by myself, moving swiftly she jabbed at me...

* * *

Kachink!

"Winner is Shouta, congrats on your victory!" the coach proclaimed.

Backing away from Ania I caught my breath. She on the other hand smiled, then bowed her head and went towards the lockers, as I too soon followed. Arriving at my locker, I took my usual bag of clothes and went to go take a shower.

"Alright guys this is enough for today; so start heading home" the coach announced as I stepped out of the shower area.

Walking out of the showers, I looked around and spotted Ania leaning against the wall. Heading through the exit of the club, something tapped me on the shoulder; it was Ania.

"How rude, you saw me waiting for you and you just decide to leave" Ania spoke in a mad voice.

"Sorry for not getting the memo" I replied.

Walking out of the school and going in the direction of my house, Ania was still following me.

"Why are you following me?" I asked.

"Because I'm your fiancée" she replied.

...

"Why did you do it?" I asked in an angry voice.

"Do what?" Ania replied,

"The match… why did you let me win? Did you not think I'll notice" I retorted.

During the match, as Aina was about to jab me; she was moving extremely fast and there'd be no way I was going to win. However, as she was jabbing at me, I noticed she slowed down considerably. Seeing this, I responded by moving forward towards her left shoulder, as well as moving my blade down to my left side. In that time frame, I found myself next to Ania. Her blade was jabbed into the air, right next to my left shoulder, while my blade was touching her wooden breastplate; in a left sided horizontal swing I performed.

...

"Intriguing, you noticed that I slowed down in my attack… Well the reason why I let you win was because I felt like it. I heard you were the top student of the club so, if I did win. I'll probably get too much attention from the other club members" she answered.

...

"That's it! Thats your answer" I retorted with a shocked voice.

"Whatever" I added.

With this I began to walk home once again. Finding myself opening my house's front door, I noticed something; Ania was still behind me.

...

"Ummm, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, well as we finished sparring in the club room, I never got to take a shower because I didn't have extra clothes to change into" Ania responded.

"And?" I questioned.

"Geez do I need to spell it out for you, I'm going to take a shower in your house of course" Ania responded.

**Next Time: Chapter 15; Guest**


	13. Chapter 15 Guest

**Chapter 15; Guest:**

As I entered my house Ania followed right behind. She insisted she had to take a shower inside my house. So, as we walked into the living room, I spoke,

"Okay stay here, I'll be right back. And please don't do anything unnecessary."

As I finished speaking, Ania nodded her head. Sprinting upstairs to my bedroom, I drop off my school belongings, leaving Ania in the living room. Then looking at my watch; it read 19:00.

_"An hour before mom comes home, huh,"_ I spoke to myself.

Running down the stairs I went to the living room, finding Ania sitting down on the couch.

"Um, sorry for the wait. If you want to take a shower, it's upstairs, first door on the left," I said to Ania.

"Okay," Ania replied as she got up.

(15 minutes later)

"Ania, I'm putting some of my mom's clothes outside, since you said you don't have any extra clothes," I shouted through the bathroom door.

"Okay, thank you," Ania shouted back.

(20 minutes later)

While Aina was taking a shower, I found myself downstairs preparing dinner. Tonight it's chicken curry.

Five minutes later, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"I'm in the kitchen!" I yelled to Ania, knowing it was her.

Looking up, I saw Ania strolling into the kitchen.

"It's going to be a bit before dinner is ready, so just sit down and relax," I spoke.

"Oh, well in that case I guess I'll help you out, as a thanks for letting me shower here," Ania replied.

Walking over to me, she started dicing up the vegetables. Looking at her now, I noticed she looked kinda cute and more mature than her usual self.

...

"Is something the matter?" Ania asked, as I was staring at her.

"No, nothing" I replied snapping out of my trance.

* * *

"I'm home," a voice shouted from the front entrance.

"Welcome home," I shouted back.

"Mm, smells delicious," my mom spoke as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hello, Mrs. Ishkimoijin," Ania spoke.

"Oh, hello Miss Matreasua, I hadn't noticed Shouta had a guest over," my mom replied.

"Ania, will you help me plate up?" I interjected into their conversation.

"Alright," Ania responded.

Giving Ania some plates, she set them on the table, while I placed the spoons, forks and napkins.

"Look at that, you guys are like a married couple already," my mom proclaimed.

I nearly spilled the food when I heard what my mom said.

* * *

After dinner, I found myself walking Ania home. Looking at her as we walk to her house, the moon shined on her like she was a Lunar Princess.

"Hey, are you even listening?" I heard Ania say.

"Yes.…. of course I was," I responded.

She stared at me with doubtful eyes.

"I was listening okay," I lied.

Then, as if nothing happened, she turned forward and continued to walk. It was a quiet stroll the rest of the way to her house. Stopping in front of her lawn, I spoke to her,

"Well um, I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Finishing what I had said, I turned to walk back to my house as Ania started walking towards her house's front door. However, as I walked at least 50 meters from where I left Ania, I felt an embrace from behind. Turning my head, I saw it was Ania. She had tears flowing down from her eyes.

"When are you finally going to remember?!" she screamed with a teary voice.

"Please I'm begging you, don't leave me by myself," she continued.

...

"What? Why are you crying?" I asked, feeling guilty even though I have no idea what was happening.

...

"I see, you still don't remember huh? …. I'm so stupid," she answered.

Looking at her, she broke the embrace and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry Shouta …. forget what I just said.….. I'll see you tomorrow." Ania spoke, then she turned around and walked back to her house.

**Next time: Chapter 16; Different**


	14. Chapter 16 Different

**Chapter 16; Different:**

"Shouta it's time for school! Get up and eat breakfast!" I heard my mom shout from below.

Dragging myself out of bed, I began the day the same as always. Except, I later found out that this day wasn't the same …

* * *

Making my way through the school, I found my homeroom - Class 2b.

As I opened the door, I looked around the classroom. Sure enough, I spotted Shouta in his usual desk with Kiyoshi pestering him.

"Good morning Shouta and Kiyoshi," I conversed as I sat down at my desk.

"Good morning," Kiyoshi responded first.

"Good morning," Shouta followed shortly after.

Ding! The morning bell rang, signifying the start of first period.

During the whole day of class, I couldn't help but notice Shouta was distracted. He was constantly looking outside of the classroom, like he was in a trance. Suddenly then, the end of the day bell rang and Shouta seemed to have broken out of his own world.

Gathering my belongings, I stood up ready to leave for the club with Shouta.

"Hey Ania, I just remembered, we don't have Kendo today," Shouta spoke as we walked outside of the classroom.

"Oh, okay. In that case let's head home then," I spoke.

Moments later, we both found ourselves waiting at the traffic light.

"Hey Ania, want to stop by some stores with me before we separate?" Shouta asked breaking the ice of silence.

...

"I'll take you up on that," I replied with a smile.

_Now, I felt really relieved when Shouta asked me to accompany him because since we started walking home, we haven't really spoken to each other. However now, Shouta gave me an opening to speak with him more._ Thus our first stop was at the grocery store.

Walking inside, I found myself staring at the strawberries on display. Suddenly then, I felt something tapping on my shoulder; it was Shouta.

"Do you want some? I mean you've had your eyes on them since we got into the store," he asked me.

"I left my wallet at my house," I answered

"Thats okay, it's on me, as a thanks for accompanying me on my errands," Shouta spoke back.

Coming out of the store, I immediately opened up the container of strawberries and started eating them. Next, we stopped at a clothes shop.

"Wait a minute, why are we going shopping for clothes?" I asked when we stepped into the store.

...

"Um, that's not important right now. Anyway, you can get whatever you want," Shouta answered, avoiding my question.

...

"Wait a minute, is this suppose to be a date?" I questioned after giving everything a little thought.

After speaking my hypothesis, Shouta's face turned bright red.

"Oh, why didn't you say that in the beginning? You know I would have agreed, no questions asked right," I relayed to Shouta.

...

"Geez, you weren't suppose to figure that out," he confessed. "Well anyway, like I said before, feel free to get whatever you want," he continued.

* * *

After finishing our date, this time initiated by Shouta, we started walking home.

_I'm glad, Shouta doesn't seem to be bothered by what I said yesterday._

"Hey Ania, can I ask you a question?" Shouta spoke, breaking my thoughts.

"What is it?" I asked.

"How do you know me? I mean I have no recollection of ever meeting you in the past, so how do you know who I am? But more importantly, why don't I remember you?" he asked.

...

**Next time: Chapter 17; First Meeting**


	15. Chapter 17 First Meeting

**Chapter 17; First Meeting:**

"How do you know me? I mean I have no recollection of ever meeting you in the past, so how do you know who I am? But more importantly, why don't I remember you?" I questioned Ania.

...

"We met long ago, back when we were children. I was in my parent's garden when suddenly my servants told me to go greet special guests on my father's orders. As I was going to meet the guest, I heard other fellow servants whispering that the family who showed up, is a "friend" of my fathers. When I arrived at the location, my father and mother were already there. They were laughing and smiling, but they were also very serious. Looking at them, I spotted a child about the same age as me hiding behind the wife of the guest, his legs were shaking, but the child still smiled. It was here that we first met one another,"

* * *

"_It seems my daughter has arrived," I heard my father speak._

"_Come here, Ania," my mother followed after._

_Moments later I found myself beside my parents. _

"_Say hello Ania and introduce yourself," my mother commanded me._

"_Hello, my name is Ania ..., its nice to meet you," I spoke before I even realized it, following with a slight bow._

"_Oh, what a good daughter you have there, come on, now its your turn to introduce yourself," the wife of the guest spoke back, hinting to the little boy hiding behind her._

"_He...hel...hello, my name is Shouta ..., it is also nice to meet you," said the boy behind the wife._

"_Heh, it seems your son is not very brave, what a shame. He won't be able live up to your name," my father proclaimed._

"_Hey now, he just has trouble with people he hasn't met before, but trust me, he has a lot more potential than what meets the eye," the man replied defending his son._

"_Anyway, shouldn't we do what we came here to do?" the man soon followed up._

"_Alright then, follow me," my father stated, changing from his friendly voice to a more serious tone._

"_Ania, please take Shouta and play with him because we have business to attend to," my mother conveyed._

"_Okay, I guess I can play with him," I replied back to my mother._

_Taking Shouta's hand, I brought him outside to our garden. _

"_You can do whatever you want, just don't pull anything from the ground. Also I'll be by the flowers if you need me, okay? " I told Shouta._

_The next couple of moments, I could hear Shouta coming up to me. Looking at his shadow, it was right next to me, then he crouched, his head was next to mine as we both now, we're staring at the same flower. _

"_What are you looking at?" Shouta asked._

"_A fern flower, apparently it brings fortune to those who can find it," I answered._

"_Wow! Really!" Shouta exclaimed._

"_I said 'apparently', so don't get your hopes up," I expressed._

_Soon after, I found myself playing hide-and-go-seek with Shouta. It wasn't as fun since we both stood out from all the plants in the garden, however Shouta seemed to be having the time of his life._

_As it turned dark, the servants told us that we were both summoned to eat dinner. Finding our way through the mansion, we soon arrived at the dining room. Both my parents and Shouta's parents were already sitting at the table. _

"_Ah, welcome Ania and Shouta, have a seat," my father spoke._

_Sitting down, the servants brought out food such as caviar, lobster, roasted chicken, duck, along with many more, then for drinks they brought out what looked like red juice._

"_Cheers and good luck to all of us," my father proclaimed._

"_Cheers!" we all shouted._

_Shortly after dinner, Shouta and his family were already preparing to leave. _

"_Now, this may be the last time we see each other, however again, I wish us all the best of luck as we part ways," my father communicated to Shouta's father and mother._

"_Yes, and I hope one day we can all gather together once again," Shouta's father followed up._

* * *

"Well all in all, that's basically how we met, however judging by that expression on your face, you probably still don't remember," Ania finished.

...

"So, now it's my turn to ask a question, do you remember where you got that scar on your forehead?" Ania questioned.

...

"No, I don't remember personally, but my mom said I got it from playing in the streets during a birthday party," I answered back.

"I see," Ania replied.

Without realizing it, we both found ourselves in front of my house. It seems that when Ania was answering my question, our bodies independently arrived at this location.

"Well anyway, I guess that is enough for today, I'll see you tomorrow," Ania said.

"Okay, ….. wait do you want me to walk you home? I asked.

"Nah, that's okay, I'll be fine on my own," Ania retorted.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow," I said one last time as we both parted our ways.

Before long, I found myself in bed thinking about how Ania said we met eachother. Also, the fact that I still don't even remember or even recall anything she said happened. Then the fact that she asked me about my scar and when I told her about it, the doubt I saw in her eyes. As I kept thinking what was going on in her mind, I touched my scar once again and in return, it rebounded the familiar texture and outline of itself.

**Next Time: Chapter 18; Promise**


	16. Chapter 18 Promise

**Chapter 18; Promise:**

Leaving Shouta at his house, I headed home. On my way there, I noticed it was way too quiet. However as I soon reached my house, nothing really changed. As I opened the door, my heart started to pound very hard. Following, I started feeling nauseated and weak, so quickly I rushed to my fridge and opened it up. It was then and there my legs lost their strength and I lost my ability to stand, walk, or even run. So, reaching out my hand, I soon felt a plastic texture. Grabbing it and using the light of the fridge, I looked at the label of the bag: Anticoagulant Citrate Phosphate Dextrose Adenine Solution, USP Blood-Pack Unit, Type O.

Seeing this, I opened it up and I started sucking up the blood, thus my body finally started to calm down and I could once again feel my legs.

"Whew, that was a close call," I spoke to myself.

Following this, I stood back up and I drank another blood pack just in case, to satisfy my body. As I finished the second blood pack, the phone in my living room rang. Picking it up, I heard a familiar voice …...

"Hello this is Ania Matreasua speaking," I said into the phone.

"Why Hello there, Ania Ama... no, Matreasua was it …. Yes, we know who you are, it has been a while since we spoke. However, time is short, so I'll cut to the chase. We have destroyed this little faction you were gathering here in Japan and we also know what you are doing, so you leave us no choice but to act even faster now. Be sure you can protect him or else he'll die like every other pathetic primitive creature."

"Who is this?!" I demanded, shouting into the phone, however the person on the other line hung up.

"Damn it!" I shouted out loud...

* * *

"Shou….!" I heard my mom speak as I walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, well this is a first. I'm always waking you up but it seems you're finally breaking that chain," my mom announced as I sat down at the table.

"Yeah well, I just couldn't sleep last night, so here I am," I responded to her claim.

Soon after I finished breakfast, I went outside and started walking to school as I usually do. However, as I opened the front door, I saw Ania standing in front of the lawn.

"Good morning, Shouta," she started.

...

"Good morning, Ania? What brings you here to my house this early?" I asked her, surprised and shocked.

"Oh, well I just wanted to walk to school with you, so I made sure to come extra early to catch you before you head off," she responded, avoiding looking at my face.

"Oh, ummmm, I guess that's alright," I retorted to her answer.

So with this we both headed off to school. However, I did notice why Ania had avoided looking at me when I asked the question. It was because she was sort of blushing, which was kinda cute in its own way.

As gym class commenced, we were doing track and field activities which included the 800 meter, followed by hurdles, then high jump. It was during this time, that I actually found out Ania was a fantastic athlete. The other girls in the class kept gossiping about how fast and good Ania was at everything. However, one thing I saw about Ania that no one else could see, was that she looked very lonely and sad. Perhaps it was just my imagination because when Ania finished her courses, the girls rushed up to her and in turn she smiled and looked happy.

Coming home, Ania spoke the same as she always did to me, however I knew something was wrong. It was in her voice, as if she was trying way too hard to be "herself."

"Hey Ania, are you okay?" I asked her, to figure out what was going on, thus breaking her topic on how her favorite animal is a panda.

...

"I see, so you could tell that something is wrong," she replied, "It's just that something is on my mind, that's all, but don't worry, it has nothing to do with you. So thanks for asking," she continued and smiled.

"You sure? ... Well if you ever need to talk about something, feel free to share it with me any time and in return, I'll promise to do the same," I responded.

"Okay then, it's a promise," she announced.

After this we continued our walk home together and soon after, we left each other at the usual spot to go our own separate ways.

**Next Time: Chapter 19; Catherine**


	17. Chapter 19 Catherine

**Chapter 19; Catherine:**

Separating from Ania, I headed home. When I entered my house, I instantly smelled fragrant flavors and heard the noise of food frying in the kitchen. Setting down my belongings, I went to go see who it was in the kitchen because my mom was not done with work until 20:00.

Turning the corner and looking into the kitchen I saw a girl in an apron tossing food inside a waok. As the feminine figure turned around it was a woman I have never seen before. She had blonde hair, light skin and green eyes.

"Ummm, who are you?" I asked quickly before I even got a chance to gather my thoughts.

"Oh, you must be Shouta. Hello, my name is Catherine, I'm a friend of your mother Grace Ishkimoijin. So, long story short I'll being staying with you guys because I have nowhere to live as of right now and so I asked Grace if I could stay with you guys for a bit and she said yes," Catherine replied.

"Oh, ... okay," I spoke back.

Following next, I heard footsteps coming down from the stairs and when I turned to see who it was, it was my mom.

"I thought you were done at 20:00?" I questioned my mom.

"Well yes, usually I am, but today they let me leave early," she responded. "And I see that Catherine has already introduced herself," my mom added. "So, I take it you already told Shouta why you're here?" my mom inquired.

Looking at Catherine, she nodded at my mom, and with that, continued to cook.

After this surprise, I went upstairs with my things and locked my door. The reason was because something just seemed and felt off. However this feeling didn't stop me from going back down for dinner. As we ate, I learned a lot of Catherine such as that she's actually a childhood friend of my mom. Though as I finished my dinner, I went back up to my room to do my homework and then following after, I went to bed.

As the next day rolled in, it was the usual morning, except for the fact that one more person was present at our table.

"I'm off," I claimed to my mom and headed out.

Opening the door, I saw Ania once again waiting for me.

"Good morning," I spoke to Ania.

"Good morning," she replied.

With this, Ania and I headed off to school. On our way there I told her how my mom's friend came to live with us and Ania spoke of what she saw yesterday after we parted ways.

As we both entered the classroom together, everyone who was there early in the morning stared at us. Then when we both sat down, they resumed their usual conversations with their friends, however I believe their conversations were about us. Nonetheless, after 10 minutes, Kiyoshi entered the classroom and, as usual, he came to me.

Shortly after class started, the day went by quickly and when it ended, Ania and I proceeded to Kendo club. All we did was just practice our swings and our stances. Then after practice, we headed home. Finding now was the time to ask the question, I gave it a shot.

"Umm, Ania?" I started.

"What?" she retorted

"Since tomorrow is the fireworks festival and we don't have school, ... I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" I asked hurriedly and shyly.

_To be honest, I forgot that tomorrow was the day of the festival but, luckily Kiyoshi reminded me._

...

"Sure," Ania replied with a big smile.

...

"Really? Okay then, let's meet around 19:00?" I inquired.

"Sounds good to me," Ania retorted.

And with that, we separated once again at our usual location. Walking home, I couldn't help but feel a little to happy, even though I knew that Ania probably wouldn't have refused, still I felt a little relief when she said "Yes."

**Next Time: Chapter 20; A Memorable Day**


	18. Chapter 20 A Memorable Day

**Chapter 20; A Memorable Day:**

The very next day time flew by quickly and soon it was already 18:30. It was at this time I started to feel a little nervous because this whole "hang out" has been on my mind the whole day. However, after looking myself in the mirror and trying to calm myself down, I finally sucked up and departed my house. Strolling through the streets, the sun had already set and so the sidewalks were all laced with light posts all turned on. Checking my watch it was already 18:45, so I decided to stop dragging my feet and headed to Ania's house.

When I finally reached my destination, I saw Ania already waiting in front of her house for me. It was at this exact moment, my eyes just couldn't help but gaze at what Ania was wearing; she was dressed in a black yukata with purple roses and stems decorating the surface and a dark red ribbon wrapped around her waist, not to mention the dark brown sandals gripping onto her feet as well.

"Stop staring, you're embarrassing me," Ania spoke shyly, breaking my trance on her.

"Sorry, it's just that …. it looks good on you," I proclaimed looking to the side of Ania's face, too embarrassed to look at her directly.

"Well anyway, shall we?" I continued.

And with that we were off to the festival. As we arrived we wasted no time to explore all the booths. Looking around, I noticed that if you ever got hungry there was always food at every corner and each one always had something different to chow on. As Ania and I kept exploring, we helped ourselves to games like Kingyo Sukui or goldfish scooping and a game similar to bloons in which, instead of throwing darts at balloons, we shot what looked like corkscrews in a gun, at the prize we wanted. While playing I noticed Ania was trying to knock over a rather large panda plush, however given the weight of the panda, the "bullets" just bounced right off. In that moment, I decided to help her; the only way to knock down a prize as big as that, is to simultaneously hit the bear at the same time. However since there was only Ania and I there, it would mean we would have to consecutively and simultaneously hit the bear a couple of times to fall down. So paying for 6 games, 3 for me and 3 for Ania, I told her the plan and she agreed. Getting into a stance where my knee touched the ground and the panda was at eye level, we counted off; 3…2…1, bang!, bang!, bang! Both of us hit the bear exactly at the same time with all three shots and with that the panda wobbled at first, but soon tumbled down and the prize was ours. Looking at Ania, she was pleased.

Continuing on, we helped ourselves to food such as octopus dumplings and cotton candy. Then we continued on with more games and activities. Looking at my watch it was already 20:56, meaning the fireworks will be going off in about an hour. Then as I looked away from my watch, I saw some familiar faces; it was Kiyoshi and his girlfriend Jasmine. It wasn't shocking to see him there to be honest, because he did tell me back in the classroom that he was going. So, when they spotted me with Ania - who was holding the panda we won - they came over to us.

"Hello Shouta, hello Ania," Kiyoshi spoke first.

"Hello Kiyoshi, hello Jasmine," I replied.

"Well how is the festival treating you?" Kiyoshi asked grabbing me around the shoulder and dragging me off to somewhere.

"It's going fine," I retorted, then I wrangled myself from Kiyoshi.

"That's cool, to be honest I was kinda worried you wouldn't be here, but I'm glad you are, and with Ania too," Kiyoshi spoke with a relieved voice.

"Well yeah, I did ask her to come with me," I responded. "Anyway, why did you separate us from the girls?" I questioned.

"Because I wanted the girls to get to know each other better," Kiyoshi answered. "Why? You worried?" Kiyoshi followed up.

"Nah, just curious," I replied.

"Well anyway, it's almost time for the fireworks, so let's go find the girls," Kiyoshi claimed.

After walking for sometime, we found both of them at a booth which sold masks. By look, Ania was wearing a black cat mask while Jasmine was wearing a red fox mask.

"Hello ladies," Kiyoshi blurted out.

And with that Ania and Jasmine both noticed us and waved. As we came to the same booth, Ania quickly grabbed what looked like a black wolf mask and put it on me, as for Kiyoshi, Jasmine gave him what looked like a monkey mask. Then as the two women stood back and looked at us, they bursted out laughing. As for Kiyoshi and I, we both started acting like our masks, Kiyoshi was making monkey noises while I howled back.

Nevertheless, after this we both separated from each other and went our own directions. Looking at my watch, it was 21:55. Taking Ania, I led her to the top of a hill where we would watch the fireworks. Not long after we reached the top, the fireworks started going off. They glared with many fusions of colors and shapes.

"Pretty," I heard Ania whisper.

As the last firework shot into the sky, we climbed back down the hill.

"Thank you for taking me with you to the festival," Ania spoke as we walked down the hill.

"Sure, no problem, I guess thank you for coming," I replied.

As we reached the bottom, it was then that I saw something. It was smoke and a crimson aura coming from the city area, but more importantly, around the area I live in.

Seeing this, I sprinted forward leaving Ania. My destination: my house, for my mom and Catherine were still there. Cutting through the streets with all the strength I could muster, I arrived. It was then I realized my greatest fear had come true, for it was my house that was on fire and crumbling to the ground.

Seeing this I ran as close as I could to the house.

"Mom, where are you!? Are you okay!? Please, say something?!" I screamed into the house.

In that moment, a wall fell revealing the inside of the house.

Looking in the exposed area I saw something, I spotted three people: my mom, Catherine, and a man I've have never seen before. Then as they saw me, my mom screamed to me.

"Run Shouta!"

In that exact moment I saw something familiar, my mom and Catherine both started to change; their hair turned silver and their eyes became scarlet...

**End of Volume 1**

**Volume 2 Release Date: ?**


	19. Author Notes 2

**Dear Fellow Readers,**

To begin this note, I want to start by apologizing to all of you for my lack of activity. Nonetheless, I also really appreciate all of you reading my story all the way up to now. So, once again I can't thank you guys enough for continuing this journey with me.

For those of you wondering, I do in fact read all your reviews and I enjoy all of them. I ask that you all continue to do reviews on my novel, so that I may improve on them.

**Important: **Moving on, if you guys aren't aware as of now, Volume One of my novel is now complete. Thus, the main question you guys are probably wondering about is: When is Volume 2 coming out? Now, to be honest with all of you, I have no idea when I plan to release Volume 2 because I am going to do something probably not necessary, but regardless I feel I need to do it.

As of now, I am in the midst of going back into Volume One and, I am going to sorta "Remaster" it because after I released the chapters and went back to them. I noticed that I forgot a whole bunch of details according to my own outline of the story. Therefore, I'm sorry to ask for your patience, as I do this. But, do not worry because as soon as I finish this "Remastered Edition," Volume Two will be released without delay.

So, let me apologize once again as I do this out of my own selfish desire and I hope you all look forward to **An Angel Inside A Demon: V1 Remastered Edition. **Also I plan to release this as a new complete story, therefore you can compare to two when I release the new one.

Oh, and once again I can't thank you all again for sticking with me on this journey. So, please continue to read along and enjoy the Tale I have created ... :D

-Carnaboar


End file.
